vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Akiyama
|-|Ren Akiyama= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Default Form= |-|Survival Form= |-|Darkwing= |-|Darkraider= Summary Ren Akiyama is one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Ryuki. He joined the Rider war to give his fiancée, Eri Ogawa, a full recovery, who has been in a mysterious coma ever since an encounter with Darkwing. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Kamen Rider Knight, Ren Akiyama Origin: Kamen Rider Ryuki Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the existence of the Mirror Monster from far away), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the Mirror World through any reflectable surface), Summoning with Advent (Can summons Darkwing and weapons) Sound Manipulation with Nasty Vent, Duplication with Trick Vent | All previous abilities enhanced however Sound Manipulation was replaced with Wind Manipulation instead, Transformation with Darkraider (Can transforms itself into a motorbike), Energy Projection, (Can shoot a laser beam that paralyzes the enemies) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Town level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Zolda) | At least Large Town level (This form is much more powerful compared to his base form) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman movement (22.2 m/s) with Supersonic reactions, Subsonic while riding Darkraider (250 m/s) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Human level | Large Town level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Ryuki) | At least Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, higher with Darkwing and weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Dark-Winged Darkwing:' Knight's Contract Monster. When Knight assumes Survive mode, Darkwing transforms into Gale-Winged Darkraider with a bike mode. *'V-Buckle:' A buckle that holds Knight's Advent Cards, the source of his power. *'Winged Summon-Sword Dark Visor:' Knight's Ride Visor, a rapier with its hilt modeled after Darkwing. When Knight assumes Survive form with the Survive Vent, the Dark Visor transforms into the buckler-like Dark Visor-Zwei which can assume Dark Arrow mode or Dark Sword and Shield mode. *'Wing Wall': Knight's Guard Vent, a cape created from Darkwing latching onto Knight's back. *'Wing Lancer': Knight's Sword Vent, a giant lance that resembles somewhat of Darkwing's tail. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Knight must abide by the rules of the Rider War among the thirteen participants. These consequences include keeping his V-Buckle intact to survive within the Mirror World and to honor his pact with Darkwing by giving it life-force to keep it from turning on him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flying Slash': Knight's Final Vent, taking to the air to deliver a rider kick while using the Wing Wall and Wall Lancer to cover him to form a spinning cloth-like drill to impale the opponent with great force. *'Shadow Illusion': Knight's Trick Vent, creating up to 8 clones of himself. *'Nasty Vent': Darkwing performed the Sonic Breaker, an attack involved by unleashing a painful ultrasonic screech. *'Hurricane Edge': Knight Survive's Final Vent, riding Darkraider in its motorcycle form while using a laser to freeze his opponent in place. Knight Survive then wraps his cape around Darkraider, making them into a missile as they run through the opponent with extreme force. *'Blast Vent': Darkraider launching two tornadoes from a turbine each from his wings to blow away an opponent. Note: All Kamen Rider Knight Henshin Forms and Advent Cards. Key: Ren Akiyama | Base form | Survive form Gallery File:Ren_as_Geiz.jpg|Ren as Geiz?? Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Zi-O Appearances